Meiyaku
by La plume de Mimi
Summary: Un ensemble de O.S,Song fic sur mes personnages,couples favoris [yukichi, RinxHaru, et quelques Akkiguré, KyokoxKatsuya][.[News].] [.Oneshot : HaruxRin.]
1. A quoi je sers ?

Bon, avant toutes choses, je précise que les personnages de Fruits Basket **ne m'appartiennent pas**, je n'ai fait que les emprunter gentiment, maintenant je les rends de la même manière ! Voilà !

* * *

Etant donné que c'est la première fois que je poste ici _Nyu ? Emue ? Euh… bah… stressée ? Euh… Contente ? Voui, quand même un peu ! o Beaucoup ? O.o_ je remercie ma bêta, qui a si gentiment accepté de corriger mes fics ! °_Merkiii )_° !

.-.Cherry'Miharu.-.

* * *

**ღ** **Song fic ****ღ**

≈ _A quoi je sers ?_** ≈ by Mylène Farmer**

**° **_Machi _**°**

≈

_Poussière vivante, je cherche en vain ma voie lactée  
Dans ma tourmente, je n'ai trouvé qu'un mausolée  
Et je divague  
J'ai peur du vide  
Je tourne des pages  
Mais ... des pages vides_

**La jeune fille serra un peu plus fortement les feuilles qu'elle avait prises en guise de défouloir au creux de ses mains. **

**Elle avait recommencé. **

**Elle avait juré de ne plus le faire.**

**Son poing se referma un peu plus sur le papier et les larmes lui montèrent doucement aux coins des yeux. Brûlantes. **

**Une nouvelle fois, elle était seule. Seule dans cette petite pièce sombre. **

**Mais pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle recommence ? **

**Seule, seule, seule… _toujours_ seule… **

_Poussière errante, je n'ai pas su me diriger  
Chaque heure demande pour qui, pour quoi, se redresser  
Et je divague  
J'ai peur du vide  
Pourquoi ces larmes  
Dis... à quoi bon vivre_

**La porte du local s'ouvrit brusquement. Elle ne bougea pas. **

**De toute manière, elle savait parfaitement qui se trouvait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. C'était toujours pareil. Ses crises revenaient, le besoin d'extérioriser sa colère se faisait ressentir et elle se mettait à renverser tout objet susceptible d'être trop proche de sa portée. Après quoi, le bruit finissait par alerter les autres membres du conseil qui rentraient dans la pièce sans le moindre ménagement, l'incompréhension planant constamment au dessus d'eux.**

**L'indignation de Naohito se fit une nouvelle fois entendre. A ses côtés, Kimi s'amusait de la situation. Et _eux_… que faisaient-ils ? **

**Elle ne voulait pas le savoir. Ce qu'elle voulait surtout c'était qu'on la laisse seule. Encore une fois. Comme elle avait toujours été… **

_Mais mon Dieu de quoi j'ai l'air  
Je sers à rien du tout  
Et qui peut dire dans cet enfer  
Ce qu'on attend de nous, j'avoue  
Ne plus savoir à quoi je sers  
Sans doute à rien du tout  
A présent je peux me taire  
Si tout devient dégoût  
_

**Quelqu'un s'approcha d'elle sans qu'elle ne puisse le reconnaître. **

**Il fallait qu'elle se redresse… _vite_…**

**Elle prit appui sur le rebord de la table et se releva péniblement. **

**_Sortir_… il le fallait…**

**Mais dans son élan de précipitation, elle perdit l'équilibre, encore quelque peu secouée. On la rattrapa. **

**Qui ? **

_**« Machi… doucement… »**_

**Yuki.**

**Face à elle, il la maintenait à une certaine distance, ses mains posées sur ses épaules. **

**Les feuilles glissèrent de ses mains. Et Naohito râla un peu plus. **

_**« Elle avait promis qu'elle ne recommencerait plus… »** _

**C'était vrai. C'est pourquoi il _fallait_ qu'on la laisse seule.**

**Elle leva enfin ses yeux. Elle rencontra le regard de Nao. En colère…**

**Celui de Kimi. Inquiet mais joyeux à la fois…**

**Celui de Kakéru. _Compréhensif_… forcément. **

**Et puis… celui du Prince… **

**Elle eut un sursaut.**

**Compréhensif aussi.**

**Pourquoi ? **

_Poussière brûlante, la fièvre a eu raison de moi  
Je ris sans rire, je fais n'importe quoi  
Et je divague  
J'ai peur du vide  
Je tourne des pages  
Mais ... des pages vides_

**_« Je l'emmène dehors » _Déclara Yuki.**

**_« Et tout ce bordel ? C'est encore pour nous ? » _Objecta le secrétaire.**

**_« Tais-toi donc un peu… » (1)_**

**Elle fut sortie de la pièce. Sans un bruit, sans un mot. **

**Ses pleurs s'étaient calmés, eux aussi. **

**Yuki la conduisit dans la cour. Il ne la tenait plus et la laissait à présent libre de ses mouvements. **

**_« Si tu veux te défouler, tu peux le faire. »_ **

_**« Je n'en ai pas envie… »**_

**La réponse fut claire et Yuki n'insista pas. Il n'était ni trop loin, ni trop près d'elle. Il était juste… _là_. **

_**« Je m'excuse. »**_

**Le prince la dévisagea étonné. **

**_« Pourquoi ? » _**

**_« Pour tous les problèmes que je crée au sein du comité. »_**

**Un silence. **

**Un visage tourné et un autre baissé. **

**_« Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça… »_**

**Elle redressa la tête vers lui, ses yeux encore humides le fixant d'une expression interrogative.**

_**« Mais… tu es le président ? »**_

**Il sourit. **

_**« Oui, mais moi je te comprend… »**_

…_  
_

_Mais mon Dieu de quoi j'ai l'air  
Je sers à rien du tout  
Et qui peut dire dans cet enfer  
Ce qu'on attend de nous, j'avoue  
Ne plus savoir à quoi je sers  
Sans doute à rien du tout  
A présent je peux me taire  
Si tout devient dégoût_

**Une main qui s'avance. **

**La dernière larme qui coule s'efface d'un simple geste. **

_**« On rentre ? »**_

**Pourquoi ? Pourquoi… _lui _? **

_**« Oui »**_

**Un sourire. **

**Elle en rougit. **

_**Comprendre.**_

**Il l'avait comprise.**

_**Pourquoi ? **_

**Qu'importe. Ce qui comptait c'était la valeur que prenait ce mot prononcé par _lui_. Celui que l'on surnommait « Prince ». Pourquoi était-il capable de la comprendre, _elle_ ? Avait-il vécu le même genre d'événements ?**

**Elle poussa la porte du local.**

**_« Tu t'es enfin calmée ! On a déjà rangé la moitié de tout ton fourbi mais fais plus attention la prochaine fois. » _**

_**« Oui »**_

**Elle entra, s'abaissant pour ramasser les derniers papiers éparpillés.**

**_« Que lui as-tu fait, Yun-yun ? »_**

_**« Quoi ? »**_

**_« Tu t'éclipses avec Machi et tu nous la ramènes toute docile ! Ça relève du miracle ! »_**

**Kakéru s'approcha de Yuki, un énorme sourire s'étirant le long de ses traits. Il s'apprêtait à répliquer mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.**

**_« Je m'excuse. Voilà ce que le président m'a dit. Qu'il fallait que je m'excuse auprès de vous pour tout ce que j'ai pu causer comme dommages. »_**

**Ça ne relève pas du miracle. **

**Loin de là. **

_Peut-être qu'aux yeux d'une personne… je ne suis pas si **inutile**… _

**Pourquoi… _lui_ ?

* * *

**

_**(1) **Cette phrase est gentiment prononcée par Kakéru et non par Yuki comme la succession des propos pourrait laisser croire ! _


	2. Le chemin

Bon, **.-.Cherry'Miharu.-.** est de retour ! XD ! Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle toujours est-il que cette fois je me suis interressée au couple formé par** _A_kito** et **_S_higuré** ! >. 

Et je tiens à préciser que j'ai écrit ce chapitre quelques jours à peine avant la sortie du** t_o_me 17** en **France**, c'est pourquoi il se peut fortement que je n'ai pas vu **_A_kito** sous son meilleur jour, bien que je lise les spoilers ! Je me suis plus placée sous l'angle de **_S_higuré** et vous m'excuserez si **_A_kito** en patît quelque peu ! _pas frapper ! XP_

* * *

Comme c'était le cas précédemment, les personnages de _**F**_ruits _**B**_askets ne m'appartiennent toujours pas ; ils sont la propriétés de _**N**_atsuki _**T**_akaya, je ne fais que les emprunter, maintenant je les rends comme convenu ! )

**EnJoy !**

* * *

**ღ** **Song fic ****ღ**

≈ _Le chemin_**≈ by Kyo**

**ஐ** _Akkiguré _**ஐ

* * *

**

**Comme à mon habitude, j'ai fini par te rendre visite.**

**Pourquoi ?**

**Je ne sais pas vraiment. **

**Toujours est-il que comme à chaque fois, il s'est déroulé la même chose. **

**Je suis arrivé, tu as râlé, crié et injurié un maudit de plus –ce coup-ci, ce fut au tour d' Hatsuharu d'être à l'honneur- puis je me suis approché de toi, je t'ai demandé de cesser ta comédie, tu n'as pas apprécié et je n'ai su te faire taire qu'en t'embrassant.**

**C'est pathétique. Et lassant.**

**Voilà donc où nous en sommes, maintenant…**

_Regarde toi assise dans l'ombre_

_A la lueur de nos mensonges_

_Les mains glacées jusqu'à l'ongle_

**Je soupire.**

**Vraiment, cette situation est fatigante.**

**Je tourne la tête.**

**Cela ne semble en aucun cas te perturber ; forcement puisque tu dors à point fermé, recouverte de la légère couverture que j'ai précédemment portée sur toi. **

**Etais-ce de la pitié ?**

**Je ne sais pas vraiment.**

**Je ne sais plus, Akito.**

**Le nombre de fois où nos corps se sont rencontrés, je ne le compte plus, mais cela a perdu de sa saveur aujourd'hui. **

**Pourquoi ?**

**Quelle en est vraiment la raison ? **

_Regarde toi à l'autre pôle  
Fermer les yeux sur ce qui nous ronge  
On a changé à la longue_

**Tu te réveilles. Et dans quelques secondes tu vas encore exiger ma présence à tes côtés.**

**Je suis fatigué, Akito.**

**Pourtant, je me lève et viens te rejoindre, resserrant un peu plus la ceinture de mon yukata. **

**C'est qu'il fait froid maintenant.**

_On a parcouru les chemins  
On a tenu la distance  
Et je te hais de tout mon corps  
Mais je t'adore_

**Tu ouvres tes yeux.**

**Et sans que je ne puisse contrôler ce geste, un sourire s'étire le long de mes traits. Tu te redresses, une main portée à ton front. Je devine tes maux de tête.**

_**« Shiguré ? »**_

**Ta voix est pâteuse, encore quelque peu endormie.**

_**« Mmh ? » **_

**_« Tu n'es pas resté près de moi, n'est-ce pas ? »_**

**Une nouvelle fois, un sourire naît sur mon visage. Acide, celui là. **

_**« Hum… peut-être… »**_

**Tu es immédiatement sur tes deux jambes. Tu t'approches de moi, un éclair rageur illuminant le brun de tes yeux. Si je ne te connaissais pas comme je te connais, j'aurai pu clairement dire que ce genre de choses fait peur. **

**Je comprends désormais l'angoisse des maudits à chacune de leurs visites auprès de toi. Il faut dire qu'ils n'entretiennent pas vraiment le même genre de relation que toi et moi…**

_**« Ne me mens pas maudit cabot ! »**_

_On a parcouru les chemins  
On a souffert en silence  
Et je te hais de tout mon corps  
Mais je t'adore encore_

**_« Tu ne disais pas cela tout à l'heure. »_ Répliquai-je, le regard porté au dehors.**

_**« Je ne veux pas que tu m'abandonnes. Tu n'en as pas le droit. »**_

**Un silence.**

**Durant notre échange verbal, tu t'es accrochée à l'un des pans de mon kimono comme s'il avait été primordial pour toi de démontrer ton emprise sur moi de la sorte.**

**« _C'est le genre de choses que tu dis aux maudits Akito, pas à moi. »_**

_**« Ne dis donc pas de bêtises, veux-tu. »**_

**Plus proche de moi que jamais –quoique nous ayons déjà fait mieux, non ?- tes mains glissent sous mon col. **

_Je vis dans une maison de verre  
A moitié remplie de ton eau  
Sans s'arrêter le niveau monte_

**Tu commences à vouloir en recevoir plus.**

**Je suis désolé Akito, mais je ne peux plus me plier à ta demande…**

**Je me redresse, brusquement. **

**Tes mains retombent et toi, tu tournes un visage des plus surpris vers moi. Tu ne tardes pas à reprendre le pas sur cette soudaine faiblesse. **

**_« Où vas-tu ? »_ Cries-tu en me voyant m'éloigner. **

_Je suis le fantôme qui s'égare  
Je suis étranger à ton coeur  
Seulement regarde comme on est seul_

_**« Je rentre. »**_

_**« Reviens ! Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner de la sorte ! »**_

**Je m'arrête et me tourne une dernière fois vers toi.**

_**« On se retrouve demain, Akito. »**_

**Je fais coulisser la porte de papier. A l'extérieur, les deux servantes qui veillent à ta guérison perpétuelle, lèvent à peine les yeux vers moi.**

**Remarque, elles sont habituées…**

**Depuis deux ans maintenant.**

**Je referme la porte derrière laquelle je t'entends encore hurler :**

_**« Tu me le payeras, sale cabot de malheur ! »**_

**Le bruit d'un vase brisé. **

**Encore un.**

**Combien en as-tu vraiment cassés, Akito ? **

**L'une des domestiques se met à soupirer dans mon dos –je ne cherche pas à savoir laquelle- sûrement lasse elle aussi de tes crises continuelles.**

**Demain je reviendrai et demain, ton vase sera remplacé par un autre.**

**Normal.**

**Je t'entends pleurer, bien que ta préoccupation du moment soit de dissimuler ces pleurs. **

**Puis je m'éloigne, pour de bon cette fois. Je quitte le domaine. **

_**« Moi aussi je t'aime, Akito… »**_

**Car indéniablement… c'est vrai…**


	3. Ainsi sois je

Oh !

Des **rewiews**, alors que je n'avais rien demander -_je sais, c'est plutôt rare un auteur qui ne demande pas de rewiews ! XDDDD_- mais bon, merchi qui même ! Pour ce qui concerne la "suite" j'ai de nouveau fait une **_song fic_**, sur **_R_in et _H_aru** cette fois. Je précise que ces deux personnages ne sont pas à mwa, TT.TT -_même pas **Yuki** ? ... TToTT_- mais étant donné que c'est un couple que j'**_A_dore**, je risque de les "réutiliser" prochainement... -_Auteur frustrée du peu de fic existant sur ce couple ! xD_-

Voilà, sur ce... Bonne Lecture ! **xP

* * *

**

**ღ** **Song fic ღ**

≈ _Ainsi sois-je_**≈ by Mylène Farmer**

† Rin †

≈

_Bulle de chagrin  
Boule d'incertitude_

**_« Haru… »_**

_  
Tant de matins  
Que rien ne dissimule  
Je veux mon hiver  
M'endormir loin de tes chimères  
Je sais bien que je mens  
Je sais bien que j'ai froid dedans_

**Rin se redressa dans son lit. Il était tard, près d'une heure du matin. Une nouvelle fois, ces mêmes images l'avaient hantée le temps d'un rêve. Un de plus. Ils se faisaient plus régulier ces derniers temps. Et la jeune fille commençait à trouver cela presque lassant de toujours le revoir,_ lui_. **

**Elle se leva péniblement, prenant le mur pour appuie. Et c'est d'un geste sec, presque violent qu'elle referma sa fenêtre entrouverte. **

_Bulle de chagrin  
Boule d'incertitude  
De nos destins  
Naît que solitude  
Tu dis qu'il faut du temps  
Qu'aimer n'est pas un jeu d'enfant  
Je sais bien que tu mens  
Mais je suis si seule à présent_

**Au loin, de discrets éclairs commençaient à faire leur apparition, annonçant l'arrivée prochaine d'un orage. Rin s'arrêta un instant, laissant son regard se perdre parmi l'immensité nocturne. Elle était aussi sombre et tumultueuse que son humeur du moment.**

**« _Pourquoi… faut-il… que je rêve encore… de lui…_ »**

**Elle se détacha de la vitre pour reporter son attention sur son lit. Dans sa hâte de sortir au plus vite de ce dernier, elle en avait défait les draps, les froissant un peu plus. **

_**« Tes mains… tes lèvres… avant, tu les posais sur moi… ton regard… tout… maintenant… »**_

**Ses yeux bruns balayèrent le meuble, vide de tout corps pouvant y reposer.**

_Ainsi soit Je  
Ainsi soit Tu  
Ainsi soit Il  
Ainsi moi je  
Prie pour que Tu  
Fuies mon exil  
Mais quel espoir  
Pourrais-je avoir  
Quand tout est noir?  
Ainsi soit Je  
Ainsi soit Tu  
Ainsi soit ma vie  
Tant pis._

**Sa main gauche resta posée un instant contre le carreau froid, portant l'autre à son front. Dans la pièce, la seule clarté émanent provenait du ciel, saccadée mais puissante. Un premier coup de tonnerre raisonna, proche. Rin en eu un léger sursaut.**

**_« Que me faisais-tu dans ces cas là ?»_**

**Elle eu soudain un petit sourire, qui se distingua nettement le long de ses traits.**

_**« Ah oui… l'amour… » **_

**D'un geste lent, elle tira le rideau, faisant ainsi place à une obscurité des plus complètes. **

_**« …mais je crois que maintenant… ce ne sera plus jamais le cas… »**_

_Bulle de chagrin  
Boule d'incertitude  
Deux orphelins  
Que le temps défigure  
Je voudrais mon hiver  
M'endormir loin de tes chimères  
Tu sais bien que je mens  
Tu sais bien que j'ai froid dedans._

**_« Tes bras me manquent Haru… je le reconnais… Tout ce qui avait pour traits de m'attirer chez toi ; me manque… TU me manques… » _**

**En silence elle regagna son lit, maîtrisant parfaitement l'art de marcher à l'aveuglette dans le noir. La fenêtre maintenant fermait, elle n'avait plus risque de s'inquiéter. **

**Malgré cela, un nouveau frisson glissa le long de son échine. **

_**« J'ai encore froid… pourquoi ? »**_

_Ainsi soit Je  
Ainsi soit Tu  
Ainsi soit Il  
Ainsi moi je  
Prie pour que Tu  
Fuies mon exil  
Mais quel espoir  
Pourrais-je avoir  
Quand tout est noir?  
Ainsi soit Je  
Ainsi soit Tu  
Ainsi soit ma vie  
Tant pis..._

**Elle se recoucha, mais sans se glisser sous ses draps. Elle s'allongea simplement sur ses derniers, repliant ses jambes pour les ramener sous sa poitrine. Position fœtale en somme. **

**_« Je crois qu'en vérité… je ne puis plus rien faire… J'ai déjà fait tant d'efforts… tant de choses… qui n'ont servit à rien… et pourtant je donnerai tout pour retrouver… ton corps contre le mien… Haru… » _**

**Lentement, ses yeux se fermèrent, laissant la jeune femme regagnait ses songes oubliés. Elle avait beau tenté de se convaincre, il était évident qu'elle tenait là, le seul moyen de pouvoir retrouver ce qu'elle cherchait tant. **

**Il était évident qu'elle tenait là…une échappatoire à sa vie de maudite… **


	4. Contemplations

**Ohayo !**

**Zelda-sama :** Ah ! Gomené ! Je n'avais pas vraiment pris conscience que mes fics étaient si tristes –_mais en y réfléchissant bien, je ne vais pas vraiment dans la gaieté xD_- c'est surtout parce que j'essaie de rester dans l'esprit du manga, et que c'est de cette manière que je le perçois ! Je suis quand même contente que cela t'ai plus, et pour ce qui concerne la suite, la voilà. Bien que ça n'en soit pas vraiment une, vu qu'il s'agit d'O.S…

**Mariannedu30 :** Merci pour les rewiews **Yukichi** est aussi l'un de mes couples fards, j'aime beaucoup écrire sur eux. Quand aux **Akkiguré**, j'adore écrire à leurs sujets, je trouve qu'ils ont un comportement très intéressant à étudier …

Bon, voilà, je l'avais dis, je reprends encore une fois **Rin** et **Haru** ! -_'Ai pas pu m'en empêcher xP_- Ce **O**ne-**s**hot est en fait ma vision personnelle de leur « **_futur_** », ce n'est donc pas vraiment un spoiler en soi, vu qu'il est très peu probable que **Natsuki Takaya** en vienne à ce genre de « **_destin_** ».

**Miharu qui vérifie ses fiches** –Hum, hum… alors, euh… personnages pas à mwa… Fruits Basket pas à mwa… ah ! histoire à mwa ! Mouais… si peu… XD !

**Catégorie : **One-shot

**Personnages : R**in x **H**aru

**Rating : **Je la met en** T **cette fois, il n'y pas vraiment d'éléments explicites –_quoique_- mais bon…

**Vous m'excuserez d'avance, il risque d'y avoir des fautes d'orthographes, je n'ai pas encore remis ce O.s à ma bêta ! **

.-.Cherry'Miharu.-.

**_C_ontemplations**

**Quelque part, au sein d'une petite maison, une jeune fille s'éveillait prématurément, les rayons matinaux du soleil qui jouaient sur sa peau blanche y étant pour beaucoup.**

**Quelle heure était-il ?**

**Elle n'en savait absolument rien. Et de toute manière, ce n'était pas sa préoccupation première. Ce qui l'intéressait surtout à cet instant précis, c'était le corps –parfais soit dit-en passant- qui s'offrait à elle. Pour une fois qu'elle se réveillait plus tôt que lui, elle se devait d'en profiter.**

**Elle se redressa, maintenant le drap du lit au niveau de sa poitrine dénudée, sujette à une soudaine pudeur matinale. **

**La peur qu'il soit tiré de son sommeil -si léthargique soit-il- et ne la découvre ainsi ?**

**Peut-être.**

**Toujours est-il, qu'encore bercé par les songes, le jeune homme qui se trouvait à ses côtés était très séduisant. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait ainsi, certes, mais la plupart du temps leur désir fusionnel les entraînait bien plus loin qu'à une simple contemplation de leurs corps respectifs. Elle l'aimait, oui, parce qu'il avait fait d'elle une femme, parce qu'il l'avait sortie, **_elle_**, de cette obscurité profonde dans laquelle elle avait sombrée ; mais elle l'aimait aussi pour son physique, pour ce visage qu'elle aimait si bien prétendre lui appartenir, pour ses petites mèches blanches qui constituée sa courte chevelure, délimitant une touffe de cheveux plus noire. Et il y avait son corps, **_ce _**corps, si agréable soit-il à regarder. L'étoffe blanchâtre, quelque peu déplacée par le précédent mouvement de la jeune fille au sein du meuble, s'arrêtait aux creux de ses reins. **

**Agréable. **

**Elle aimait cette partie, leurs chutes si bien dessinée, et le tatouage qu'il portait à ce niveau, un dessin tribal dont la jeune fille avait elle même choisit le motif. **

**Délicatement, et après avoir vérifié le sommeil du jeune homme, elle avança son index sur son torse et s'amusa à le faire glisser jusqu'à son nombril. Inconsciemment, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un fin sourire et elle répéta son geste une seconde fois. Elle se devait de le reconnaître, elle aimait ce contact délicat entre cette petite parcelle de peau et l'extrémité de son doigt. Cela ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un chatouillement sensuel, et au fond, c'était peut-être bien ce qu'elle cherchait à faire. Le chatouiller. Parce qu'il n'était en aucun cas sensible, parce qu'elle savait qu'il aimait cela, et surtout, parce qu'il avait eu trop de fois l'occasion de la picoter agréablement, elle, parce qu'il appréciait son rire dans ces moments-là. **

**Son sourire s'élargit et elle entraîna sa main au niveau de son décolleté –bien que cette partie traçant le cou et les épaules d'un individu ne se nomme pas véritablement ainsi chez un homme- pour remonter doucement jusqu'à la pointe de son menton. Elle s'y arrêta et dégagea son index, reprenant appuie sur ses coudes, sa main gauche tenant toujours aussi fermement son vêtement de fortune. **

**Ses deux prunelles brunes, encore quelque peu fatiguées, se posèrent sur son visage. Visage qu'elle se mit à détailler traits par traits. Du coins de ses yeux encore clos, à sa bouche qu'elle avait tant de fois embrassé, aucun détail ne lui échappait, perchée ainsi au dessus de lui. Et elle aimait cela.**

**Véritablement. **

**C'est alors qu'elle sentit une main se poser sur sa propre hanche –la droite dans le cas présent- et comme elle ne s'y attendait pas, cela la fit sursauter. **

**Surprise.**

**Elle venait de se faire surprendre et après une courte réflexion, elle décida de ne pas tenir compte du préfixe, elle venait simplement de se faire « prendre ». Tel une enfant. Et tel une enfant encore, elle se mit à rougir violement. **

**Elle cessa immédiatement le geste –un temps soit peu affectif- qu'elle s'apprêtait à esquisser et se dégagea quelque peu du jeune homme.**

**Ce dernier, à son tour, sembla émerger. Lentement, sans trop se brusquer. Il se passa une main sur ses yeux qu'il conduisit ensuite jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, les décoiffant ainsi un peu plus, ces derniers étant encore ébouriffés, souvenir de la nuit passée. C'est alors qu'il sembla réaliser le geste précédemment effectué : son bras encadrant la taille fine de la jeune fille, rouge de gêne, présente à ses côtés. Il se redressa et vint encadrer le visage de sa partenaire de sa main libre.**

**-Mon corps te plait ? Demanda t-il d'une voix rauque, fraîchement réveillée. **

**-Je ne faisais que regarder. Plaida t-elle pour sa défense, le feu aux joues, détournant rapidement le regard. **

**-Avoues que ce n'est pas comme si tu n'en avais jamais eu l'occasion. Sourit le garçon dont le matin semblait le mettre d'humeur taquine. **

**La demoiselle, plus rouge que jamais –et dont la gêne frisait la colère- n'avait pas bougé d'un point, pressant violement le drap contre son corps. Bien sur qu'elle l'avait déjà vu -et même plus- **_ce_** corps, mais là, cela n'avait pas été pareil et il en était parfaitement conscient. Qu'il s'amuse ainsi, de cette manière avec elle, c'est ce qui l'a faisait s'énerver. **

**-Rin…**

**Elle tourna la tête par simple réflexe. Et une fois de plus, il s'imposa, apposant ses lèvres sur les siennes sans qu'elle ne le sente venir. Vraiment, cela commencer à l'agacer. Qu'il l'ait sentie ainsi au dessus de lui, alors qu'elle croyait l'observer sans qu'il en ait conscience, c'était ce moquer d'elle et elle appréciait moyennement. Très moyennement. **

**Mais évidemment, il savait se rattraper.**

**Comme toujours.**

**Il s'écarta doucement d'elle et d'un geste discret, fit glisser l'une de ses mèches noires derrière son oreille droite. Il s'avança pour murmurer au creux de cette dernière.**

**-Je t'aime.**

**Face à ces mots, ces paroles qu'il lui répétait souvent –et à bien y réfléchir, elle en venait à se demander si ce n'était pas là un moyen de lui faire accorder son pardon- elle ne put que sourire. Et à son tour, elle l'embrassa. **

**Chastement. **

**Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas aller plus loin.**

**Parce qu'elle acceptait ses excuses. **

**Elle quitta vite son visage, ses lèvres, et s'apprêtait à sortir du lit lorsqu'elle bascula en arrière, rattrapée à la dernière minute par une main enserrant son bras. Emettant un petit cri de surprise durant sa « chute », sa tête atterrit sur l'étoffe blanchâtre qui couvrait précédemment les genoux du jeune homme. Et bientôt son visage apparut au dessus du sien. **

**-Rin… **

**Il planta ses deux prunelles marron dans les siennes, un air anormalement sérieux inscrit sur son visage. **

**-Pourrais-je faire la même observation de ton corps ? **

**Aussitôt, la jeune fille bondit. **

**Et le silence s'ensuivit presque immédiatement. Silence durant lequel **_il_** la dévisagea attendant toujours une réponse de sa part, et au cours duquel **_elle_** sembla hésiter entre la gifle –peut-être inévitable dans le cas présent- et le regard assassin. Finalement, la réponse fut toute autre : elle éclata de rire. Si bien qu'**_il_** la regarda surprit et qu'**_elle_** en profita pour se lever –pour de bon cette fois- se précipitant déjà vers la salle de bain, laissant derrière elle un jeune homme pantois et surtout dénudé.**

**Et elle continua de rire, encore. **

**Que c'était agréable, de rire ainsi. **

**Nouant le linge autour de sa poitrine, elle se retourna afin de voir ce qu'il en était du garçon, resté coucher. **

**Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle découvrit le lit vide. **

**-Je n'ai toujours pas ma réponse. Susurra une voix derrière elle. **

**Elle sursauta une nouvelle fois et sentit une étreinte se prolonger, les mains du jeune homme glissant le long de son dos.**

**-Haru… Murmura Rin en inclinant la tête sous l'effet que lui procuraient ces caresses.**

**-Hum…**

**-Il faudrait peut-être que je prenne ma douche, tu ne crois pas ?**

**-Hum, pas avant que tu ne m'ais répondu. **

**Rin soupira et se dégagea à contre cœur de cette chaleur qu'il lui offrait. Elle profita des quelques secondes d'incompréhension qui suivirent pour se glisser dans la salle d'eau, la porte qui l'ouvrait se trouvant juste à sa droite. Derrière celle-ci, elle ne manqua pas un petit rire, léger, frais. Elle l'avait quand même bien eu…**

**Il soupira à son tour. Que pouvait bien-il attendre de cette jeune femme, autrefois dominée par l'esprit d'un des animaux les plus tenaces : le cheval. Et puis… il finirait bien par l'avoir. Avec le temps. **

**Alors qu'il rejoignait leur chambre, quelque chose d'épais et de lourd l'atteignit. **

**Le drap de Rin. **

**Elle avait finit par l'enlever. **

**Et à présent, il couvrait sa tête. Ce qui l'empêcha de voir le visage –amusé- de la jeune fille disparaître le plus rapidement possible de l'encadrement de la porte, entrouverte pour l'occasion. Il se saisit du tissu et retomba sur le matelas, non s'en s'être enroulé dedans, mais garda le linge au niveau de son visage, l'enfouissant dans l'étoffe pour mieux y respirer l'odeur –si particulière- de la jeune fille.**

**Il entendit l'eau couler et eut soudain un sourire, ravis.**

…

**Il faudrait bien que Rin s'habile, non ?**

**Cette fois, ce serait de ses bras, Haru s'en faisait la promesse…**

Un avis ?

Faite le moi savoir ça m'intéresse ! -_un auteur aime savoir ce que les lecteurs pensent de ses fics, que cela soit bon ou mauvais –dans le pire des cas, ça aide à s'améliorer !- je n'échappe pas à la règle !_-


End file.
